Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 September 2016
11:09 Using 11:09 Grah 7* L 11:09 Juno 11:09 Magress 11:09 Sirius 11:09 kulyuk for KM Mildran 11:10 ye 11:10 pretty solid 11:10 make sure Grah and Magress have EWD null though 11:10 and kulyuk is spec'd with BB on hit and burst heal 11:11 EWD? 11:11 ele weak 11:11 i think 11:11 ye 11:11 KM is light 11:11 you mean ewd null for grah in elgif? 11:12 via elgif or sphere 11:12 hmmm 11:12 ok 11:12 ill see what I can do 11:12 preferably sphere 11:15 then what 11:15 lmao 11:16 impiety orb does it 11:16 oh 11:16 iirc Virtuous Cape does that as well 11:16 wtf 11:16 since you're not using krantz, slap it on Magress 11:56 oh hoi there linathan 11:56 Hey its a mod! 11:56 Hey Lin 11:56 its lava ofc its hot 11:56 lava can help make my super cute squad and maybe kick avani out 11:57 so paca 11:57 ? 11:57 lel 11:57 do you have a favorite unit 11:57 yes 11:57 (aside from Ark) 11:57 and it has the highest unenhanced BC drop rate buff in the game 11:57 Hey Nyan 11:57 hi nyan 11:57 Ziz 11:57 Ho 11:57 (yes) 11:58 Hi 11:58 -snort- 11:58 hi nyan 11:58 COUGH 11:58 omni ziz for more trolls? 11:58 lol 11:58 linaaaa 11:58 would still have random 5 thunder attack 11:58 Ziz has 38% BC drop rate buff 11:58 :O 11:58 Does anyone know if the alts strike again at all? 11:58 wait 11:58 omg 11:58 what am i thinking of 11:58 striked* 11:58 when you time the SBB's right 11:58 lel 11:59 when the damage is just right 11:59 ^ 11:59 (yes) 11:59 when you're 1 ABP from rank up 11:59 ugh im outside of rank 15K for FH 11:59 pls 12:00 im 5,000 12:00 paca 12:00 but i keep getting kicked down to +4 12:00 what's the most regrettable decision you've made in Brave Frontier 12:00 hmm 12:00 lets see 12:00 3 way tie 12:00 most regrettable decision? not raising fadahl OHHHHHHH 12:01 ^ no 12:01 stop 12:01 but fadahl is god tier 12:01 *tear 12:01 Selling Elimo 12:01 Gemming 5 times on a mecha god stage 12:01 Not grinding CA 12:01 rip CA 12:01 RIP CA 12:01 * Jurnehthun sniffs 12:01 do you smell that 12:01 that's the smell of salt 12:01 thats the smell of dank memes 12:01 Never had the time to grind it 12:02 when Juno revives a unit with her SBB 12:02 feelsgoodman 12:02 Not when its on the opposing team in Colo 12:02 what about when she does it in colo? kek 12:02 lmao 12:03 you know, when that mifune comes alive again? 12:03 mifune GGC plz 12:03 you know, when 4 azurais come alive again? 12:03 * Pacapound is shot 12:03 XD 12:03 fml 12:03 OMG 12:03 juno lead 12:03 Elaina the god! 12:03 kill me 12:03 me too 12:03 survived mifune taking 1 dmg 12:03 EVER MIND LMAO 12:03 the salt freakin' hurts 12:03 RNG helped me 12:04 mifune one shot everything 12:04 now its a randy... 12:04 give your mifune a high five 12:04 :( 12:04 you know what mifune can't 1 shot? nature shields XD 12:04 nevermind 12:04 AND I WIN 12:04 woot 12:04 WOOOOOOOO 12:04 * Jurnehthun applauses 12:04 i won 5-0 first strike and lost 0-4 on second strike 12:05 do you guys know what the only class i'm good at in Colo? 12:05 guess 12:05 the meme class? 12:06 that 14 below one 12:06 none of them actually 12:06 pls 12:06 i don't play colo 12:06 o3o 12:06 mono kaiser slime teams in that 14 below colo tier 12:06 (yes) 12:06 also 12:06 am i the only one in colo who runs nature shield? 12:06 i don't get the kaiser glowy thing 12:07 is it a running gag in the Brave Frontier wikia 12:07 or is it the truth 12:07 kaiser has a huge imp cap 12:07 ^ 12:07 Kaiser Glowy 12:08 he has the best stats 12:08 60 per stat 12:08 to put it in perspective, about the amount of pakpaks needed to max a mifune 12:08 for every stat 12:08 * Jurnehthun snuffs 12:08 basically if you can afford to build 5 kaisers 12:08 pls 12:08 * Pacapound looks at 10 imp keys lying around 12:08 I'm ready 12:09 btw 12:09 kaiser slimes can 1v5 that tier 12:09 given appropriate spheres 12:09 like oracle bangles 12:09 -_- 12:09 no 12:09 Growth Device and Virtuous Cape 12:09 oh 12:10 i dunno how to sphere properly 12:10 like people look at my azurai 12:10 they say hell no 12:10 "Sacred Crystal and Barbarto's Ring" 12:10 you see why i'm bad at spheres 12:10 pls 12:11 Armor of Seals + Health Codex 12:36 chat died 12:38 (yes) 12:38 oh wait 12:38 I meant 12:38 (no) 12:38 SHOOR 12:38 SHOOT* 12:39 I forgot that Medal Rush was up 12:40 holy crap 12:40 i almost sold my last sphere frog 12:42 That wouldn't have been smart. 12:45 paca 12:45 Hp Restoration when damage dealt means that, when used, the amount of damage I deal heals me right? 12:48 I believe its percentage based 12:51 What're the evo mats for Zelnite and RIze OE again? I want to have them ready 12:51 tackling KM rightnnow 12:52 GLHF 12:52 Running 12:52 Grahdens 7* L 12:52 Juno 12:52 Magress 12:52 Kulyuk 12:52 Sirius 12:52 working really well actually 12:53 Abyssal Ruin Felneus: Leader skill: Enormous Boost in BB gauge fill rate and Gives 25% boost to all parameters. BB: 25 Combo Powerfull water attack on all enemies And increases resistance to weak Elements for 2 turns. SBB: 40 hit combo water attack that Heals the whole team for the damage dealt. also has 50% Damage mitigation for the whole team for 2 turns UBB: 60 hit combo powerfull water attack on all enemies, has a high chance of paralysis and gives 75% Damage mitigation for 2 turns. Heals the whole team to 100% health 12:53 what 12:53 THis needs to happen ASAP 12:53 .... 12:53 is this for Felneus OE? lel 12:54 yesh 12:54 mmk 12:54 Since both are legendary, you'll need 2 Stones, of course. Other than that, the usual 2 mecha, miracle, element totem, and probably an idol and metal mimic. 12:54 Thx Terta 12:54 I think it would work 12:54 Tetra* 12:54 when eternal loss only deals 2k damage (yes) 12:54 ....HOW? 12:55 75% Mitigation 12:55 technically 12:55 I kinda feel like you dont have enough damage output with your squad 12:55 eh 12:55 Kinda dont 12:55 I think 12:55 im not timing enough 12:56 the only reason I want this to be felneus's OE Is because I need a mitigator....... and I want felneus to be good again :( 12:56 turn 19 40% 12:56 so idk 12:56 So I revised my squad due to new units and I'll be replacing Felice with Rize since Rize makes a better nuke than Felice. 12:56 Lara, Stein, Shura, Elza, and Felice so far. 12:56 oh 12:56 Imagination 12:56 For? 12:57 its because I didnt use grahs BB/SBB for having dark damage 12:57 Yesh? 12:57 Everything. I've beaten most of the game with the same squad. 12:57 now im dealing allot 12:57 I just now decided to change it. 12:57 Lel 12:58 I'm glad Elza is Omni now, since she was falling behind fast with her 7* form. 12:58 oh snap 12:58 Yeah, Elza OE has been pretty useful for me 12:58 I also need to try to beat the 200 mill damage in one turn again, as I got to 180 mill with Shura having no SP. 12:59 LEL EPIC FAIL 12:59 Trat died. 12:59 nono 12:59 wasnt counting turns 12:59 decided to give up 12:59 I still had all my units alive tho 12:59 kek 01:00 Are you in GL? 01:00 yea 01:00 y 01:00 GL has turn counter 01:00 ik 01:00 I meant for miti 01:00 OH 01:00 01:00 RIP 01:00 I wasnt paying attention for two turn miti 01:00 thought I still had it 01:02 Oh and yeah, I need to find a replacement for Lara in the team. I don't like the idea of Lara and Stein's buffs overlapping. 01:02 Thinking Melord... 01:02 But I dunno. 01:04 oh hoi Tetra 01:04 Maybe I'll repurpose Selena's SP to be pure heal instead of cleanse. 01:04 Hithur. 01:05 Or just keep the Selena I have SP'd as is and raise my second Selena. 01:05 >_> 01:05 I think that might be a better choice. 01:06 so are you trying to get Juno, Tetra 01:06 odsgfnu9sngiuadf9uwjheroijsadf 01:06 I accidentally OD'd magress 01:06 frick pc controls 01:06 I have 2 Juno now, Jurn. Spent 275$ to get them. 01:06 55 summons total. 01:06 noice 01:07 rest in peices 01:07 guess what i got in my first summon for Juno 01:07 juno... 01:07 what] 01:07 A Juno? Cause you suck and RNGesus thinks I'm the anti-christ or something. 01:07 nope 01:07 Fadahl 01:07 HA. 01:08 but hey tetra 01:08 on the bright side, 01:08 I got around 10 of those. RNG my ass. Fadahl and Jed are too common. 01:08 i got 3 omnis in a row before the juno summon 01:08 Which ones were they? 01:08 41 total Jeds for me 01:08 clone wars 01:08 In order, Daze, Azami, and that lightning spear guy 01:08 i forgot his name 01:08 Silas 01:09 ^ thanks 01:09 Silas? He's been pushed to outdated and outclassed thanks to Melord. 01:09 I know 01:09 but hey 01:09 i don't have Melord 01:09 it's not like everyone have melord 01:09 heck, I have melord and still want Silas 01:09 Then Silas is awesome for you, as he has the second highest defense boost in the game. 01:09 Hey Mich 01:09 anyone want a challenge? 01:10 what kind of challenge 01:10 Beat KM with at lest 1 burny in the squad 01:10 What about Daze and Azami though, Tetra 01:10 that isn't a challenge Fay 01:10 welp my grah is dead 01:10 and i'm not even at KM yet 01:10 TIME TO SPAM SBB ON JUNO 01:10 >:U 01:10 Kaiser or normal burny? 01:10 Azami is great, and Dise is kinda niche. She has some ok buffs, but is only a 1 hit wonder. 01:10 normal 01:10 he means nice burny 01:11 Good for a crit squad, not so good for spark. 01:11 Who is the better waifu though, out of the 2 01:11 Anyone wanna Accept my challenge? 01:11 NOOOOOOOO 01:11 i'm not even at KM yet Fay\ 01:11 TRAT 01:11 Daze is good for female FG (y) 01:11 * Tratiax facepalms 01:11 DID JUNO DIE 01:11 lol me neither 01:11 no 01:11 she didnt 01:12 so what happened 01:12 I didnt want to trigger 2nd battle 01:12 Depends on your squad, but Azami can add damage if you have someone with status ailments and debuffs. 01:12 welp officially 9 summons and no juno 01:12 there was a sliver of red I could see 01:12 but he still went to 2nd form 01:12 rip me 01:12 Azami's "extra damage to status inflicted foes" does work with someone that has a debuff on them such as atk down and def down. 01:12 I dont think so 01:12 They count as status infliction in terms of extra damage. 01:12 so Azami + Isterio = Great combo 01:13 one of the best status inflicters in the game i think 01:13 you'll waste a space if you do that .___. 01:13 Azami + Izuna or Leona or Melord = great combo, as most bosses are immune to status ailments like Curse and Para. 01:14 But none are immune to stat down. 01:14 KM, Avant from his GGC are immune to stats down tho 01:14 ^ and that simple fact 01:14 peeves me off so much 01:15 Ensa BB? 01:15 KM is vulnerable to stat down 01:15 I don't count KM as that boss is just about as messed up with buffs and immunities as it gets, and Avant is newer, so I wouldn't doubt that but I didn't know he was. 01:16 he is 01:16 well I was wrong then 01:16 sorry 01:16 Avant has a buff specifically for atk/def/rec down 01:16 negate 01:16 KM is 90% spark resistant (yes) 01:17 And there is no unit in the game that can buff wipe an enemy. 01:17 so if you guys had a favorite enemy disciple, (like Zurg and Zebra) who would you choose 01:17 Ya ik 01:17 but EU has buff wipe units.... 01:17 definitely not mare 01:17 i know 01:17 i freakin' hate mare 01:17 yggdrasil and percival can. 01:17 Zurg actually seemed nice 01:17 there was also another one 01:17 hes like 01:17 dude lucius is lying to you 01:17 but we didn't listen 01:18 :;( 01:18 i think it was Pisces 01:18 I would choose the blue lady, because breasteses. 01:18 Mare? 01:18 o3o 01:18 I don't remember her name, but probably. 01:19 lol 01:19 what about ishgria enemy disciples 01:19 if you want a blue lady with breasteses choose Karl's mom 01:19 * Pacapound runs 01:19 :^) 01:19 we haven't even see Karl's mother yet 01:20 yeah 01:20 pls 01:20 Mariella is released in JP 01:20 and plus she's already dead i think 01:20 I don't mind dead. 01:20 That's fine. 01:20 http://i.imgur.com/Rkczjxn.png ... 01:20 oh 01:20 Mizukagami no Sheringan 01:21 so karl's mom isn't dead 01:21 i stand corrected 01:21 no, she's dead 01:21 3 days of raiding for flower cores and not a single one ._. 01:21 ok 01:21 Shes a unit, she probably dead 01:21 her oe lore is if she didn't die 01:21 * Pacapound looks at 6 flower cores 01:21 Oh yeah, her. Keeps a dragon in a crystal ball because she's strong enough to make an intelligent creature her pet. >_> 01:21 want one 01:21 i want 4 XD 01:21 give me 2 01:21 i would if i could 01:21 need it for sacred treasure to craft armor of seals 01:22 rip 01:22 TBH 01:23 * Pacapound looks at beiorg 01:23 * Pacapound looks at crest seals 01:23 Uhh hey guys, I have a problem. My Azami has disappeared from my unit list. 01:23 might as well make it for rengaku 01:23 send a ticket to gimu 01:23 and have them not do anything 01:23 send a ticket 01:23 lool 01:23 so wait 01:23 how do Gimu know if you actually lost a unit randomly 01:23 they can restore the unit, it will just be set to level one and be Oracle 01:24 I mean how do they know you're not lying 01:24 another run. and no flower core 01:24 wtf 01:24 Records I believe 01:24 Hello 01:24 you know, i never question a company after they restore my account twice.... 01:24 hey 01:24 I want a clown unit like Kefka or Shaco or Sweet Tooth. :( 01:24 hey 01:25 oh hey 01:25 >Sweet Tooth 01:25 i would give you my Kafka that has been collecting dust 01:25 but 01:25 (there's no such thing as trading in this game ;n;( 01:25 I wonder if there will ever be a shop to get decent units........ 01:26 * Zestna looks at EU's bundle pack 01:26 I found my Azami. She was hidden inbetween the Vern dupes. 01:26 flower core has 15% drop rate. and i cant get one ?? lool this game gets to me 01:26 ofmg 01:26 lol yeah EU's Bundles give units 01:26 my team does no damage 01:26 Lol 01:26 lel 01:26 never leave your Azami out of sight 01:26 let her know that you love her 01:26 and she'll never hide from your sight ever again 01:26 i think this month it's Avant and charla 7* both anima 01:26 I've got you in my sight 01:27 But I don't love her, I was going to use her for a status infliction team but never did that team. 01:27 zestpls 01:27 Then tell her that you LIKE her. 01:27 im actually happy with silias pull today 01:27 aqzsxwdcefvrgbt 01:27 i feel like crap that i pulled a lord Fadahl today 01:27 breaker aswell 01:27 My team does no damage rest in peices 01:27 you'll be happier if you pull a melord (y) 01:27 or a juno >.> 01:28 oh how I love ganju....not 01:28 juno is waifu 01:28 ^ 01:28 (yes) 01:28 if u wanna know how much I want juno.. asak teat 01:28 best girl 01:28 2k16 01:28 Trat* 01:28 nopls 01:28 melord increased my normal FH score by like 1000% 01:28 I'd be happy with any new omni 01:28 melord is husbando 01:28 melord is a god (y) 01:28 Averus, Azami, Izuna, Isterio, and Atro. 01:28 i feel like people who pulled juno before she was reopened feel cheated.... 01:28 nah 01:29 ppl back then still have CA as their free summons resource 01:29 * Zestna runs 01:29 Gumi said they would never reopen their gates 01:29 How likely is it that there will be Halloween Exclusives vs OE for old Halloween units? 01:29 i am literally happy that Alim and Gumi give us another chance to get Juno 01:29 like zest cough 01:29 They probably do, DoH, but I care now. I have Juno now. 01:29 alim has no part in this 01:29 yeah like me 01:29 oh 01:29 i mean if you call a unit a limited time unit, then you keep it like that, not just reopen it suddenly 01:29 And soon, when she is outclassed by the xmas units, I'll be mad. 01:29 People bought hella gems 01:29 should i summon for juno 01:29 YES 01:29 Yes 01:29 OF COURSE 01:29 Depends 01:29 no 01:29 How many times can you summon? 01:29 lel reji 01:30 about 5 01:30 if you already have a mitigator, then don't recklessly summon 01:30 ^ tru 01:30 It took 53 summons before I got my first Juno. 01:30 -_- 01:30 tetra pls 01:30 how I remember mich saying "Juno and Ensa will receive their OE during Autumn" 01:30 53 .-. 01:30 And are you willing to get saltier than ever before? 01:30 magress has been holding it down for me 01:30 2 for me 01:30 LEL 01:30 well damn 01:30 oh perfect timing 01:30 zest run 01:30 speak of the devil 01:30 oh speak of the devil 01:30 ^ 01:30 * Zestna runs 01:30 *lol 01:30 Speak of the devil and he shall come 01:31 i feel like mich knows when we talk about him.... 01:31 chatlogs exist for a reason 01:31 haha 01:31 Another run and still no flower core 01:32 Speaking of chatlogs......Mich have figured out a good interval? 01:32 Flower Core 01:32 sacred treasure eh? 01:32 alright, halfway done with Shura's SP now i need to finish it complete then move on to Lauda..... 01:32 yeah sacred treasure 01:32 :/ 01:32 replace it with Sacred Crystal 01:32 * Zestna hides 01:32 last orb now 01:33 lmooo 01:33 lmao* 01:33 Rhithik hasnt been on in a while 01:33 feelsbadman 01:34 Zest what do you think of the anti-mods people? 01:34 so i got a question 01:35 ? 01:35 i have a full omni squad that can easily one shot everything so far 01:35 But anyway I'm not even gonna use Juno for the most part. I did all that summoning just to collect her. 01:35 and i'm almost there to Alfa Dillith 01:35 How hard will Lucius be, though 01:35 Afla* 01:35 Are you talking about the story? 01:35 Because just one omni and the rest can be Fairy and you'd win. 01:35 Story easy with full omni squad 01:36 same im on the last few levels till Lucius 01:36 I dont think much about them .___. 01:36 so Lucius is going to be very dead when I encounter him 01:36 Very. 01:36 Yeah 01:36 In the story, oh so very much so 01:36 SWEET 01:36 i get to kill the god of everything 01:36 but of course 01:36 That would be Maxwell. 01:36 The trial is a different story all together tho 01:36 have fun with karma pasta 01:36 (laughing) 01:36 oh 01:36 Trial Afla, you can try then get hit with Void Casualty then quickly lose your squad one by one til you only have like two units left 01:36 And you killed her in the beginning of the story. 01:37 for all of the story so far i just use avant selena and nyami for meh speed run 01:37 and i had like what 01:37 3 omnis at the time? 01:37 pls 01:37 ok 01:37 i did everything up to breaking barriers with only 7* units 01:37 clarification 01:37 (yes) 01:37 git gud 01:37 I kill the god of the god of everything 01:37 i had to use Omni Magress for Breaking Barriers.... too hard for me back then... 01:38 kek 01:38 meanwhile I only bring one miti for breaking barrier 01:38 I remember using Lafiel for BB 01:38 o ye that reminds me 01:38 so uh 01:38 i don't mind spoilers 01:38 I need to steal copy yap's global.js 01:38 so what is Eriole's plan 01:38 Will i finally get a flower core ? Or will it be another failed run. Find out next time on Brave Frontier Z 01:39 Frvg's Bizarre Adventure 01:39 Why Mich? 01:39 it has shortcut keys for admin privileges 01:39 boy I love metal rush 01:39 Lool 01:39 we dem metal bois 01:39 FINALLY! 01:39 lel 01:40 Maxwell was defeated and Lucius stole the seat of power and then Karna Masta said no and fought him but lost and then you killed Lucius and now stuff is going downhill from there in the story. 01:40 after 3 days 01:40 sighs 01:40 3 more to go 01:40 omw 01:40 man i just got an idea to change my FH squad, but now that means spending forever testing in the battle simulator again .-. 01:40 tetra 01:40 so maxwell = the god of everything 01:40 1830000 zel from 103 slot coins 01:40 lel 01:40 Lucius = the god of the god of everything 01:40 I have no idea how most of the codes are implemented but w/e :) 01:41 mfw i just put together my squad and slapped in Shura instead of Zeruah putting me up in the 800's 01:41 Karna Masta = The god of that god of the god of everything 01:41 lucius is god of gate 01:41 Vern or Azami 01:41 which one should I evo 01:41 This is the real God 01:41 Vern o3o 01:41 in my opinion 01:41 Michplsno 01:41 Mich, how do you do that? 01:42 mich pls, i dont wanna see that abomination anymore..... 01:42 STOP 01:42 lel death 01:42 Waluigi time 01:42 Vern is a better choice than Azami. 01:42 Oh hey Doge 01:42 Ok thanks tetra 01:42 y doge 01:42 As Vern is still one of the best spark buffers in the game. 01:42 Death, I think you meant "weh" 01:42 Shura is almost the same in damage as Vern. 01:42 * Death of Hell kicks the doge 01:42 hm... I also need Lina's purge all 01:43 wat 01:43 waaaAAAAAh 01:43 * UltimateDemonDog flies off into the sunset 01:43 GAME! 01:43 * Jurnehthun throws a shoe at Doge 01:43 Doge has become waluigi 01:43 the world as we know it will come to an end 01:44 all of our waifus will perish 01:44 thanks Doge (yes) 01:44 Did you know Waluigi and Wario aren't even friends? 01:44 no, he just wants to act like that.... 01:44 yep 01:44 they're brothers 01:44 they're just tennis partners 01:44 uh they look like friends in tennis 01:44 No, they're not brothers either. 01:44 they like to hit balls around 01:44 oh 01:44 what the heck 01:45 Waluigi just has no story 01:45 WOAH 01:45 Mario Mario 01:45 Luigi Mario 01:45 Wario Wario 01:45 Grahdens Attack Animation Mixed With Zelnites looks pretty cool imo 01:45 yis 01:45 it looks gud 01:45 too gud for me 01:45 i am not ready for Zelnite Omni.... 01:45 Waluigi Mario 01:46 no paca 01:46 uh no, Waluigi is not a Mario brother 01:46 as I said, his role is just "Wario's tennis partner" 01:46 that's why he exists 01:46 Rize Omni should be good for FH 01:46 exactly 01:47 idk why i instantly thought of that mario tennis game once waluigi was mentioned 01:47 the opening scenes of Camelot sports games are incredible, that's why 01:48 CAMELOT (in waluigi voice) 01:49 for some reason Camelot only makes tennis and golf games 01:49 I am still mad that GImu hasn't released Rize/Zelnite OE in time for FH 01:49 the new FG/FH meta 01:49 http://i.imgur.com/UTxAMYr.jpg 01:49 now that you mention it, 01:49 * Jurnehthun cries internally 01:50 ark with element buff? 01:50 ye 01:50 hmmm, two Rize would be fine instead of Lauda, right? 01:50 So OP 01:50 you wont get that BB fill then 01:51 what stage is that on 01:51 Gregor: Crit buff + EWD buff 01:51 Elza: Spark 01:51 Rize: Durr 01:51 Avant: BB Atk 1, HP -> ATK 01:51 Lauda: Nuke, BC fill on Spark 01:51 >Rize:Durr 01:51 lel 01:51 she has to go with the durr build 01:52 and plus 01:52 hmm, so I'd probably use Ensa instead of Lauda then 01:52 i dont know what that is tho.... 01:52 MFW wifi isn't working 01:52 is it me or zellha and Rize's getting more cleavage in their OEs 01:52 kill me 01:52 that means if I get Gregor I'm set, time to start hoarding gems 01:52 jurne 01:52 BF is basically NSFW now (yes) 01:52 Rize didn't necessarily, she was never hiding anything to begin with 01:52 lmao 01:52 well you wont be seeing their full art during combat 01:53 neither is her mom 01:53 that said, you wanna talk about NSFW frontier, there's always Merkabah 01:53 only portrait and sprite 01:53 but in seriousness 01:53 Gregor + Avant rekts stuff more than double Avant 01:54 just do normal attack when youre on work 01:55 what is the team needed for Frontier Hunter Endless 100 Floor? 01:56 like, the aspects 01:56 BB on hit etc etc 01:56 ? 01:57 hi mami 01:57 vent 01:57 i think i'll pass up this magnafest Orz 01:57 yes? 01:57 01:57 my luck ain't going so well 01:58 why? 01:58 oh hey 01:58 lol 01:58 ERMERGERD IS MAMI 01:58 you've got a new profile pic Mami 01:58 well I got a 01:58 celeste ssr from a flip 01:58 Gregor SP: Enhance 50% EWD to 100%, Enhance 50% Crit damage to 100%, 50% Atk 01:58 Ark SP: All Elements, EWD buff 01:58 Elza SP: Enhance Spark buff, 20% all stats, BB/turn, Enhance BB/turn buff 01:58 Rize SP: 50% HP, 100% Spark, 50% Crit damage, HoT at start of turn 01:58 Lauda SP: 50% Atk, 50% Atk at 50% BB gauge, 100% Spark, Enhance BB Atk 01:58 but I'm still... 1/7 ssr weaps. lel 01:58 nice 01:58 Mami, thanks for getting soiya stuck in my head 01:58 I cant get rid of it 01:58 I constantly listen to it .-. 01:58 oh hey, that Ark is actually the same as mine 01:58 I'm SET 01:59 * UltimateDemonDog starts hoarding gems for Gregor 01:59 well you can still keep doing it rej, today might be your lucky day 01:59 yeah right 01:59 i already maxed my R renown, and halfway sr. Orz 02:00 forgot to check tweetdeck for bahamut and grande raid 02:00 Hey for endless corridor im trying to get to 100 floors is 02:00 Juno L 02:00 Sirius 02:00 Grahdens 02:00 Kulyuk 02:00 Izuna 02:00 Good? 02:00 or shuld I swap Juno L for a different L 02:00 > grahdens 02:00 but why 02:01 tbh idk lel 02:01 ah i remember 02:01 I was using him for KM 02:01 I used Grah lead for Endless (Y) 02:01 really? 02:01 Grah + Ark for Sky Orb stats 02:01 ok then :3 02:01 hmm i just realized that since i only use magress to spark on FH than maybe i should replace him with a better 7* for sparking 02:02 so Grah Lead, Juno, Sirius, Izuna, Kulyuk? 02:02 Ark F? 02:02 for 100 floors 02:03 ...... 02:03 * Tratiax looks around at the dead chat 02:04 for less risky runs 02:04 go for juno's def ignore lead 02:05 ok 02:05 same squad tho right? 02:05 just swap leads? 02:06 kay change my prof pic again 02:06 nice 02:07 Can someone help with SBBing which unit first? 02:07 id like to have the most out of my sparks 02:08 you find that out through testing and testing 02:08 ok 02:08 welp 02:08 like right now through testing i found feeva works better for sparking that magress 02:08 so now ill use her for FH 02:09 huh....i think this will be the first time i get HR +5.... neat.... 02:09 ive been in the 800's for 4 days now.... 02:10 ill probably have to settle for +3 02:10 well at least it will double my HR 02:11 well if i do get HR +5 it will be good since i would only need HR +4 to finally be HR 50 02:12 when does FH end 02:12 i'll probably do a Juno summon if i have enough energy to finish this quest 02:13 the 20th of september i think 02:13 *sighs* if only back then i didnt stop playing whenever FH started so i always missed it 02:13 19th 02:13 Kinda want ensa 02:13 lel 02:14 will ensa be summonable later 02:14 idk 02:14 beacuse shes limited unit 02:14 like Juno 02:15 well im gonna save my gems just in case 02:15 lol 02:15 well there no news about ensa will be summon again other than juno 02:15 what can they enhance on ENsa? 02:15 all ailments on BB? 02:15 op 02:15 Juno was summoned again since she got buffed 02:15 welp 02:15 might as well use a few more orbs 02:15 if i can't break +5 02:15 i 02:15 have to maintain +4 02:16 :/ 02:16 but ya know 02:16 pingus gonna pingu 02:17 dang i swear testing can be so inconsistent sometimes >:( 02:20 god this place died 02:20 (yes) 02:20 oh well 02:20 2 summons in for juno 02:20 mahalu and rouche 02:20 feelsbadman 02:21 even if its an old 5* I'd like for it to be usable in arc 3 02:21 tru 02:21 is that why the guild units are max 5*? 02:21 ... 02:21 good point 02:21 Sae 02:21 and for a crazy amount of guild tokens 02:22 what are they again 02:22 you mean cost? 02:22 like how much guild tokens? 02:22 no 02:22 what units 02:22 err.... 02:23 lemme check 02:23 Dranoel Cerise Blaze 02:23 Royal Wing Dranoel 02:23 Storm Wing Cerise 02:23 Crimson Wing Blace 02:23 Lapis Wing Sae 02:23 then you have 02:23 Xenon 02:23 Estia 02:23 they're all trash 02:23 :( 02:24 Xenon and Estia is also 5* 02:24 but I guess theyre for arc 3 lel 02:24 but no useful buffs 02:24 what you need is healing, status removal/null, HoT 02:24 maybe they are just sneak peaks 02:24 Charla 02:24 then gimu is gonna buff then to hell 02:24 Eclise 02:24 Soleil 02:25 so paca 02:25 ? 02:25 mich 02:25 http://i.imgur.com/wKoIBHJ.png?1 02:25 i got no gud arc 3 units :( 02:25 ik 02:25 i saw 02:25 kikuri where 02:26 :( 02:26 oh y 02:26 who here in the chat is "Not Me" 02:26 inbf4 barriers stack, kek 02:26 who needs good arc 3 units when you have kasier 02:26 kaiser* 02:26 http://imgur.com/a/zCZTp 02:26 because i rekt u 02:27 with my s***ty colos squad 02:27 he has ark 7*....... 02:27 wut 02:27 paca with the crappy Colo squad 02:27 lol 02:27 (yes) 02:27 i updated it since then 02:27 * Nyonne rolls around 02:27 Mornin 02:27 i swapped out ark and zenia for mifune and isterio 02:28 not AS crappy now 02:28 nice 02:28 still crappy 02:28 Terry + 4 Azurai 02:28 not as crappy 02:28 screw the pingu's 02:28 gimme that mich 02:28 much* 02:28 Mizerka + 4 Mifunes 02:28 rip spelling 02:28 i have 1 mifune and a mizerka 02:28 then farm for mifunes paca 02:28 lel 02:29 ... 02:29 its late 02:29 c ya 02:29 Ehdubbbz is dcing allot huh.... 02:29 * Mamizou Futatsuiwa yawn 02:30 everyone sure is tired 02:33 I. AM. A. BANANA 02:33 I. AM. A. NEET 02:33 * Tratiax runs 02:34 andy why are you a banana...? 02:35 DO you really want to know? 02:36 does it have something to do with a spoon? 02:36 Yes 02:36 A big spoon 02:36 too big, perhaps? 02:36 Yes 02:36 bye 02:38 Uh, whats the name of the Water unit with a bow and orange hair? 02:38 Tartatus Flood Sareas 02:38 nope 02:38 I got something wrong 02:39 Tartarus Flood Sareas 02:39 Sareas 02:39 Thx 02:41 well then 02:41 6 summons and all of them was the complete Knights of Oracle batch 02:42 Congrats 02:42 Wow 02:42 all of them are butts tho 02:42 Pls 02:42 Dion :^) 02:42 well, they're just old 02:42 pls Dion was never good 02:42 they should have rewards for completing batches of heroes 02:42 ^ 02:42 Exactly 02:42 :^) 02:42 Only one I used was Ruby 02:42 The last time I got all the units of a batch was..........The God Supporters batch 02:42 (Y) 02:43 all of them were excellent except Dion and maybe Rinon 02:43 Rinon was pretty good 02:43 i forgot what batch that i already complete 02:43 Rinon was pretty good at the time 02:43 rinon was my only good healer 02:43 I used her all the time 02:44 The healer I've used the most was 02:44 My Krantz 02:44 ...spent half a year farming for a summon ticket 02:44 ....Lel 02:44 only to be wasted on Dion... 02:44 Don't worry 02:44 aaaaaa 02:44 My first 7* RSable unit was Colt 02:44 3 months after 7* units were released 02:45 :^) 02:45 I don't think I'll ever stop using Krantz, especially since I have at least one on each of the servers I'm playing on 02:45 I believe my first was Claire 02:45 or maybe Feeva 02:45 * SeaBünnié dies 02:45 what happened to the days where bestie was irreplacable to me 02:45 inb4 feeva got OE 02:45 ^ 02:45 I still don't have Bestie 02:45 She might 02:45 my first 7* was feeva 02:45 I didn't level my Bestie 02:46 I recall Feeva was on the list 02:46 I used Medina for BB on hit for a ridiculous amount of time 02:46 ^ 02:46 02:46 Hm.. 02:46 Let's see which batches I completed 02:46 i still remember i have 4-5 bestie in JP 02:46 The 6 Heroes... 02:46 Zegar's.. 02:46 I only got Bestie AFTER I got Paris to 7* 02:46 .... 02:46 there's a website to keep track you know 02:46 Sergio's.. 02:46 and actually make mono bestie 02:46 people saying that Garnes is dangerous on floor 75 02:46 who is Garnes 02:47 The water guy I think 02:47 that demon with laser beam on the back 02:47 .......... 02:47 wat 02:47 Atharva:Bonus 02:47 Oh yeah 02:47 ^ 02:47 oh 02:47 I got all 12 Guardians 02:47 ooooooh 02:47 Lel 02:47 see demon with laser beam on the back 02:47 Besides Alyut 02:48 couldve said Dark Robot Dragon 02:48 Eh 02:48 OH yeah him 02:48 He is dangerous 02:48 I got a completed Sphere Founder's batch o_o 02:48 do I UBB 02:48 lel 02:48 ive been autoing so dfar 02:48 sfar* 02:48 FG:Season11 02:48 UBB miti 02:49 Check the 50+ tab 02:49 garnes can wipe you out if you dont careful lol 02:49 uh 02:49 are any of the normal materials useful 02:49 Is Lucious ezpz? 02:49 like Quest Lucious? 02:50 for floor 100 02:50 obv not 02:50 From scale of 02:50 Quest Lucious to Mildran Karma Masta 02:50 No more like.....Trial Third phase but buffed up 02:50 jk jk 02:50 1-100 please 02:51 Trial level of difficulty 02:51 oh ok 02:53 And apparently Lucius can use Lone Lupinus 02:54 wooo new record for worst FH score 02:54 11.8 mil end 02:54 so......floor 100, use the items option? 02:54 which FH gate is the best 02:54 lel 02:55 My worst End score was........7.3mil when I brought my def squad by accident 02:55 cameron do you mean FH or FG? 02:55 FH 02:55 end 02:55 Really? 02:55 yeah, this season's terminus is awful 02:55 I've been farming Terminus for a while now....... 02:55 I used middle 02:56 if you can get at least 8mil consistently in end it's better than terminus 02:56 Middle is the....*shivers* Guard Frontier area 02:56 as far mid... you gotta be real strong to do better there 02:56 I do guard frontier in end 02:57 8mil in end is how many service points 02:57 800k 02:57 Shoot, theres no info for End encounters on the wiki page 02:57 end is 10%, terminus is 20% 02:58 well that's because there are so many 02:58 but personally, I do better in end with even the worst spawns than I do in terminus so I don't see the point 02:58 I'll test out my scores outputs later 02:58 Psh 02:59 Gumi/Alim made the game way too easy 02:59 Andyplz 02:59 Arc 3 02:59 Pls 02:59 I mean FH 02:59 makes every 6*/7*/OE near useless (Y) 02:59 (Y) 02:59 gdi 03:00 I blame Andy 03:00 Rank 20k in JP FH 03:00 :) 03:00 Good 03:00 Ello Thry 03:00 hi andy 03:01 how's the chat today 03:01 Pretty good :) 03:01 03:01 good to hear lol 03:01 rip 03:01 Hey Thry 03:01 hi imagi 03:01 I got a CE in JP trying to accept light's FR 03:02 Rip Light 03:04 i made my brother summon for me in Juno Summon 03:04 he got me a 5* Guardian avant, which is ok 03:04 Guardian.. 03:04 Ew 03:04 hey 03:04 atleast it's not as bad than a oracle avant inwhich i have 03:04 hi jurnehthun 03:05 hi thrycius 03:05 well 03:05 alright im gonna do 4 summons for juno 03:05 it seems like i'm not gonna get juno 03:05 ran out of energy and gems 03:05 I would wish you guys good luck but my luck doesn't work that way apparently 03:06 give me the luck 03:06 good luck cameron 03:06 so andy 03:06 I will bless you with my luck 03:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hia1xPHdLIQ 03:06 hope my luck of me getting 3 omnis in a row spreads to you 03:06 May the Eric spirits bless you 03:06 EEEEERICCC 03:06 you misunderstand 03:06 the last time I wished people luck, their luck dropped 03:06 the last time I said nothing, people's luck improved 03:06 03:06 I guess my luck is that bad lol 03:06 Yes Mich? 03:06 tora 03:06 L 03:07 rip 03:07 Congrats 03:07 lol 03:07 Farzen? 03:07 who 03:07 oh god 03:07 i think farzen is a bad 03:07 You got Farzen? 03:07 Welp 03:07 Farzen = notColt 03:07 ^ 03:07 reihard 03:07 lol 03:07 Lel 03:07 Reihard 03:07 OP Unit^ 03:07 OMG KILL ME 03:07 oh god 03:07 FEEVA 03:07 03:07 ._. 03:07 lol 03:08 Feeva has a chance of getting OE 03:08 did somebody say reihard 03:08 TRIGGERED 2016 09 18